Her Guardians Promise
by SunsetRoar
Summary: He's her guardian, and only her guardian. It was a promise that he had given to a king now long dead, and he hasn't planned on breaking it. But maybe his "acquaintances" will.


Her Guardian's Promise

-SunsetRoar

You don't know how much you love someone... until their gone.

With the rain starting to fall, like the hope and faith of Pride Rock, the lions and lionesses gathered around Kiara and couple month old Vuli. Rafiki stood in front of all of them... meloncholically once more. "I wish I could have done something," Rafiki empathetically told Kiara. Kiara nodded understanding Rafiki and his best regards for the future, that might evidently be catastrophic.

Vuli who was to young to understand what anyone was saying or anything that was happening, was smiling and trying to get Kiara's attention. Kiara looked down depressed, changing the look on Vuli's face from a somewhat cheerful look to a puzzled look. Kiara wouldn't dare tell her about this...ever, cause she definitely didn't want to remember this.

* * *

It's been years since the incident, that has nearly brought destruction upon the pridelanders. Vuli now grown, with the same dark brown fur color as Kovu, and ocean blue eyes that could put anyone into a trance. She traveled the lands with curiosity and amazement, with her friend Mlezi, who had blonde fur and a black, yet almost purple mane.

"Vuli! Come on we got to go back home before we...er... you, get in trouble!" Mlezi roared. Vuli and Mlezi were stargazing for about an hour, just like most lions at Pride Rock, stargazing was one of the best past times at night. She always tried to find the biggest and brightest star, and of course, when she finally found it... she had to leave. "Oh come on. You sound like a stereotypical parent," Vuli replied. "Hey... I'm serious," Mlezi said looking down at Vuli.

Vuli groaned. "Alright." she said standing up and feeling like she should throw a tantrum. Mlezi chuckled. "Please Vuli, don't start. I know you take after your dad and everything, but there's no reason to become enraged," Mlezi implied. Vuli smiled and stood at Mlezi's side ready to make the long journey back to Pride Rock.

The two lions began chatting more and more when they started to stroll down the dirt paths. "Hey we should go down to the gorge and explore or something someday." Vuli suggested. "Well... I mean everyone has been banned to go there you know. I don't even think your mother has even been to the gorge," Mlezi replied. "Wait, really? Why?" Vuli questioned. Mlezi turned his head to look at Vuli in shock. "You really didn't know we could go there?" Mlezi asked. Vuli nodded showing even more curiosity.

"I mean I'm down, but as long as you promise not to do anything stupid," Mlezi said with a serious tone. Vuli smiled back, giving Mlezi the idea that she agreed. "Hopefully nothing _will_ go wrong." Mlezi implied while arriving at the front of Pride Rock. "I guess I'll see you later." Vuli sighed. "Sure thing... and if your mother is mad at you, just say I took you beyond the Pridelands or something, I don't know, just say that it was my fault," Mlezi said. "Ok... Thanks," Vuli replied.

Mlezi watched Vuli walk up to the entrance of the cave, and when Vuli eventually disappeared from his sight, he turned around and headed towards one of the water holes that had dens, and spots of acacia trees for many of the animals to take shelter in. Mlezi sighed before entering his den, as if something atrocious was about to happen... and he was right. It wasn't the type of atrocity that would kill him, but instead could emotionally shatter him.

"Where... have... you... been?" a lioness said softly and aggressively while lurking in the shadows. "You don't need to know," Mlezi replied with a stereotypical teenage tone. The lioness growled at Mlezi trying to determine whether she should punish him for saying something like that her. "Don't you DARE talk to me like that!" she roared. Mlezi backed away showing that he was a little terrified of her sudden outburst. "Just..." the lioness said while gritting her teeth, "Remember what you have to do." Mlezi then swiftly went deeper into the den to escape the fury of the lioness.

Mlezi knew what she was talking about... the age old plan. The more he thought about it, the more unoriginal it seemed as it has been a plan before. The more he thought about it, the more timorous he became. Mlezi became more paranoid by the day, just waiting... and waiting... and waiting for something to happen. Only time will tell, when the plan does go into action.

* * *

The next morning, Vuli approached Kiara and asked her about the gorge that she would later journey to. "Why are you asking about the gorge? Where did you hear about it?" Kiara questioned eagerly. "Oh... um... Mlezi told me about it a couple weeks ago, and I'm just curious about it. He said everyone's banned from there," Vuli replied. Kiara's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Vuli noticed it, and felt a little tense. Vuli was beginning to think that Kiara was catching on to her minuscule scheme.

"Well... if you must know... it's where you're great grandfather died," Kiara answered. Vuli's eyes widened, showing Kiara that she was bewildered at the sound of that. The almighty Mufasa... died... in the gorge. "Can I ask how?" Vuli inquired. "A stampede," Kiara replied while sighing. "If you really want to know why nobody can go there, talk to your grandfather, but be warned. If you bring it up with him, he will surely ignore you or become very annoyed... he came up with that rule," Kiara said.

Vuli nodded and said goodbye to her mother before leaving to meet up with Mlezi. Kiara watched Vuli run the direction of Mlezi's den, and thought about Vuli's suspicious question. Kiara made the decision to bring it up with Simba, for not only did she get the impression that Vuli would end up navigating the gorge, but also that Mlezi will soon talk about... other occurrences that will make Vuli even more inquisitive.

* * *

After sprinting for about five minutes, Vuli found herself at the front of Mlezi's den. She wanted to see if Mlezi was up for the adventure to the gorge, even though it was brought up not even 12 hours ago. Just as she started to consider entering Mlezi's den, a lioness exited and immediately took notice of Vuli. "Who are you?" the lioness said in a fairly sweet manner. Vuli felt apprehensive, as she doesn't meet new lions often. When she does, her stomach feels like it would explode.

"I'm Vuli...um... I'm sorry to catch you off guard, but I'm looking for Mlezi." Vuli replied timidly. "Oh yes, Mlezi's mentioned you dozens of times," the lioness said indicating that she was overjoyed. "Don't worry, I'll go and get him your majesty," the lioness said. Vuli's only instinct was to smile as the lioness faded back into the darkness of the den.

Vuli waited patiently, but it seemed like something was happening in the den as neither Mlezi or the mysterious lioness had come out of the den. It took ten minutes for Mlezi to come out with what seemed like a cut on his cheek. "Hey Vuli." Mlezi greeted. "Mlezi are you OK? What happened?" Vuli questioned. Mlezi looked extremely perplexed.

"Oh, yeah... I was walking to the waterhole to the east during the night, and I tripped. Being the unlucky lion I am, there was a rock having no right to be lying there." Mlezi explained. Vuli giggled at the breif explanation. "Since when were you clumsy?" Vuli asked. Mlezi chuckled, and averted his eyes while looking visibly embarrassed. "Good... Good question," Mlezi replied.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you were up for the trip to the gorge that I mentioned last night? I don't have anything to do today sooooo... I figured I'd ask," Vuli said. "Vuli," Mlezi sighed, "I wasn't joking when I said that we can't go there." Mlezi began to think about whether or not he should break the law, or keep Vuli away from any possible danger. Vuli looked saddened, and betrayed. "You said we could go there, and that you would go," Vuli said. Mlezi looked at Vuli, feeling absolutely dreadful now that he had practically broken his promise. "Ok fine... but don't you dare tell anyone about this." Mlezi whispered.

* * *

"She asked about what?" Simba exclaimed. "Dad, please. This isn't something to get worked up about." Kiara said. "Yes it is! She's going to the very burial site of your grandfather. She going to go there, I can just feel it. She's just like you, she'll make poor Mlezi feel bad and then technically manipulate him so that he'll take her there!" Simba roared. "OK dad, how is that like me?" Kiara asked. "You and your daughter are clever. You two always find a way to get what you want, I mean remember how you married Kovu. You outsmarted Zira and I," Simba explained.

"He kind of has a point Kiara. You know how adventurous your daughter is," Nala implied. "Yeah don't forget conniving," Simba said cutting off Kiara. "Simba! She's not conniving. Since when has she secretly made plans to do something illegal?" Nala said sounding a tad bit offended. Simba grunted, knowing that he has yet again been defeated by his own wife. "Listen Kiara, she will find a way to venture into the gorge. We should go there and see what she and Mlezi are up to... that is if we find them there," Nala said. "We'll make sure those two don't do something stupid, or go to far into it."

* * *

"Let me go tell my mom that we're leaving. OK?" Mlezi said. Vuli nodded feeling better that Mlezi agreed to go with Vuli. Once Mlezi entered the den for what seemed like the last time today, he was stopped by the lioness who's face was covered by the blackness of the den. "Don't forget... in ten days," the lioness whispered, "she dies." Mlezi nodded and told her that he and Vuli were leaving, but the lioness said nothing and continued to stare lifelessly, at the wall. Mlezi didn't even try to repeat himself and just left.

Once Mlezi left, the two lions headed straight for the gorge.

 **A/N: Just a heads up, this is my first fanfiction all together, so I'm sorry if this is weird or whatever. :)**

 **SunsetRoar**


End file.
